Dragoon Ultraman
Dragoon Ultraman or simply referred as Dragoon, is an ancient ultra born 213,873 years ago. History The Great War Dragoon was born 213,873 years ago, a warrior that channels the energy of the mystical dragons, he got his powers of dragons from his heritage, 100,000 years later, he joined the Ultra Elders and fought to destroy the darkness, the battle didnt stop until 2 years later, Dragoon and his best comrade Dranzer was struck by a meteor while facing his greatest enemy, Zeus Ultraman, they both died and realized they will stop the battle. Present 213,873 years later, an ancient artifact which connects the light and dark together has been cracked open by some force and opened the box, causing conflicts between the light and the dark, the event that happened 113,873 years ago. Dragoon and Dranzer’s awakened and they are serverely weakened, Zeus, in his weakened state, caused by his old age, summons monters to wreck the Earth and absorb it’s life energy to regain his powers. Dragoon and Dranzer will get stronger throughout the series and later will get their original powers back. Appearance Dragoon is a blue ultraman with scales on it’s chest piece, he resembles the original Ultraman. He will have more details every permanent evolution. Forms - Storm= Storm Dragoon’s first permanent upgrade, his strength and agility increases and is much stronger than is base form. - Fang= Fang Dragoon’s second permanent upgrade, has fangs in his arms and legs like geed and powered, except his are more spikier, stronger than Storm. - Valkryie= Valkryie His third permanent upgrade, he has a sword called Sword of Valkryie and he is much more stronger than Fang. - Galaxy= Galaxy His super form, he has a backup 3 minute rule, his first color timer is green coloured and after three minutes, it will turn into blue, and after 3 minutes, his color timer will start to blink. He has a temporary upgrade that is Galaxy Turbo which doubles his power. - Metal Storm= Metal Storm Dragoon’s true form, and his more simple looking form, his power is stronger than Galaxy Turbo and uses his backup gimmick, he will have an armour that covers his chest, shoulders, arms and his legs, the armour is 2x more durable than his skin, and the armour makes him not follow the 3-minute rule, once his armour is broken he will follow the 3-minute rule. - Metal Storm Survive= Metal Storm Survive Fusion of Dranzer and Dragoon, this form doubles their Metal form’s power and is only used for stronger enemies like Hyper Zetton or Giga Tyrant.Zeus’s human host, a painter said to Zeus that the longer they fuse, the more corrupted they are and his host mixes blue and purple, turning it into purple... }} Prophecy Dragoon and Dranzer will create a better bond as the time flows, and will eventually fuse as one ultra temporarily and defeat stronger enemies, but this thing may sound great, but it concerns the Elders some way..... Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Work in Progress